


i once believed love would be black and white (but it’s golden)

by diazevan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, there is some jolex and link/amelia in the background but it's really minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan
Summary: It’s understandable that the first thing that comes to her mind is pregnancy, mostly because of how everyone she knows is pregnant these days.or‘deluca with a baby was too much for my poor, fragile heart’





	i once believed love would be black and white (but it’s golden)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys watch that scene where Andrew is holding a baby and looking at a smiling Meredith? I did too and I cried a lot, so here is my first grey's fanfic to keep doing it.

It's understandable that the first thing that comes to her mind is pregnancy, mostly because of how everyone she knows is pregnant these days.

Amelia is close to her due date and just last month, Alex and Jo have found they are finally going to have one of their own. So, with everyone becoming parents around her, when her period doesn't come, it's her first thought. And honestly, up to this realization, getting pregnant is very low in her list of concerns. Meredith still remembers how hard it was with Derek, and while life had given her Ellis just when she needed her, she still had a hostile uterus and well, her age was also a factor. All of that made her heart beat a little calmer after a few seconds, letting her breath and putting all her thoughts in the back of her mind, knowing that when she took a test at home, it would be negative and absolutely nothing would happen.

Obviously, the test was positive. Just like the other two she bought later.

It's also very easy to point another clues now that she is out of the denial area. She is feeling more tired than usual, something that she blamed to the fact of working again in the hospital after so many months, and the other day she bought a yogurt that she used to drink when she was pregnant with Bailey, just because she felt like it. And now that she thought about it really hard, the other day, Andrew had been all over her breasts. Not that he didn't usually, but he had taken a little bit more of time on them, so maybe he felt them different? She would have to ask after they had, well, the talk.

There was no shirt this time or any other little surprise, mostly because she didn't really know how to feel about this pregnancy. A big part of her was excited, happy, because who wouldn't be delighted to have a kid with Andrew? He was going to be such an amazing father, with all that heart and Meredith could already imagine him looking at their baby with those big puppy eyes of him. The picture made her smile without meaning to, pausing in the little puzzle she and Ellis were making in her bed. Yet, her practical side couldn't stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was a mistake. He was finally a fellow and his career could only go up from here, like she knew it would. And their relationship was so good, that she was scared something like this would throw away that balance they had found with each other. Life was already pretty great so, what if this was the beginning of disaster?

There wasn’t more time to think about it, mostly cause Andrew’s voice filled the house and after a second, Ellis was already getting down the bed and running right to where the voice was coming from. All of her kids liked him, even when Zola had eyed him suspiciously the first few months, but her youngest was definitely the one that favored him the most.

After a few minutes, where Meredith couldn’t help but flip her phone on her hands over and over again, her boyfriend appeared on her door, with his usual smile and his overnight bag on his shoulder. It was impossible to not smile back, especially when he got closer to her and dropped a kiss on her lips, casually and quick.

“Missed you today” Her cheeks hurt slightly once her smile became even bigger, pressing her lips against his once more.

“I missed you too. There were some things I needed to take care of” Even when her voice was light, he eyed her instantly, raising his eyebrows.

“Should I be worried?” In another moment, she would think it was funny that Andrew thought she was always up for some kind of trouble. And it wasn’t necessarily a _lie, _but since she had come back to work, things had gone very smoothly. Yet, it warmed her heart that his tone was still a little playful, even under the worry, and that there was no hint of exasperation. Sometimes, it was still strange to have a man that supported her in such a complete way and it made her love him even more.

What made the words come out easily.

“I’m pregnant”

Andrew was hard to read in some situations, but right there, she could see absolutely every feeling pass inside him, giving space for the next one. Shock, then some kind of confusion and then, when he didn’t seem to find any kind of signal that it was a joke, his mouth opened slightly without making any sound.

Meredith didn’t want to be mean, but she couldn’t help but giggle, looking right back at him. “Are you going to say something? Because if you are going to pass out, I have to…” Her words were cut by his lips, that were suddenly on her with such an intensity that would had taken her breath away, if they weren’t smiling so hard. His own laughter was not ringing with hers, as he hold her face with both of his hand and moved her slightly away, just so they could stare at each other.

“A baby. _We are having a baby_” His eyes were so shinning that it brought light to her entire heart and she couldn’t remember why she was even worried in the first place. All the mistakes and the doubts and the _crimes_, nothing could break them, not when Andrew kept looking at her like she hold his entire life in her hands.

“We are” Her own voice was a little bit more shaken that she expected, but he didn’t seem to notice when he moved forward to kiss her again, this time with more intent than the first one, but with the same warm feeling that filled her all over. It was like they were in this perfect little bubble, at least for a little while, until she had to think again about the fact that she was going to have _four_ kids instead of three or that he actually freaked out about being a dad.

In the end, it was Link, calling to say Amelia had gone into labor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
in case you wanna reach me, i'm at @amelincoln on tumblr.   
happy merluca !


End file.
